


How Did We Get Here?

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Geoff nor Michael knew how it had happened. They guessed that it had been a slow developing thing, considering they spent all day, everyday with each other, and even stayed after closing some nights so Geoff could teach Michael the basics (and, eventually, more complicated aspects) of baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly’s bakery AU has ruined me I am trash blah blah all that junk. I was originally going to make this one long transcription of fic but I decided to cut it off here and do several pointless chapters because why not?

**[Wednesday December 3rd: After closing]**

"Geoff, this icing is being a fucking bitch." Michael called from the back of the shop as Geoff counted through the money in the cash register, humming to himself before chuckling and turning around.

"Did it cheat on you?" He teased as he walked back to see Michael surrounded by cupcakes that were both iced and un-iced, his hands wrapped around the tube of icing and a disgruntled expression on his face that Geoff found, although he'd never admit it, adorable.

"It's coming out all fucking... Lumpy. What the fuck?" Michael growled and pushed aside the failed cupcake into the reject pile, and Geoff deftly plucked it up from the counter and took a bite out of the dessert.

"Need help?"

"No I thought I'd just sit here and hopelessly jerk off the frosting tube until I've failed at decorating every single fucking pastry in this place." Michael shot back sarcastically and Geoff grinned, "Suit yourself." He said casually before turning to leave.

"Ge-eoff." Michael whined and Geoff tried so hard to ignore the shiver that went down his spine at the sound before popping the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and walking over to the younger man.

"Alright, you've swayed me."

Geoff walked over to stand behind Michael, peering over his shoulder, "Ok, show me how you're icing these things." Michael nodded firmly and began slowly attempting to get the icing onto the cupcake with the perfect amount of smoothness and swirl, but stopped when Geoff said, "Alright I see the problem."

And then he had his fucking arms wrapped around Michael, his tattooed hands covering the younger man's, "You've gotta squeeze it slower. If it comes out too fast it gets clumped like that." And then his hands were a squeezing down on Michael's slightly, the two of them kneading and twisting with just the right amount of pressure on the frosting tube to get the decoration perfect. Once a few cupcakes were out of the way, Geoff released Michael slowly, stepping back and clearing his throat before asking if Michael thought he could do it on his own now. And Michael was completely distracted by concentrating on keeping his dick in check and _not_ think about how Geoff had felt behind him and the sensation of his hands on him and his breath tickling over the side of his neck.

"I... Uh... Could you run that by me one more time?" His mouth asked before his brain could catch up, and his heart fluttered as Geoff nodded and moved behind him again, bringing forward another tray of cupcakes.

**[Sunday December 21st: 4:07 a.m.]**

With Christmas right around the corner, things in the bakery were really starting to pick up. Everything was Christmas themed: the cookies, cupcakes, pastries, decorations. And as soon as Ray had found out that Geoff hated Christmas music unless he was hammered on bourbon with a few drops of egg nog, the lad proceeded to belt out any Christmas carol he knew at the top of his lungs from the back whenever the bakery was void of customers.

But Geoff dealt with it all because it was great for business. He also got to see how Michael looked and acted when he was tired, but that wasn't a serious incentive because he didn't act adorable in any way and make Geoff want to just let him go lie down and take a nap. Not at all.

Geoff had his hands deep into some dough when Michael came in through the back door, letting in a gust of cold wind before the door shut heavily behind the younger man. "Fucking winter." Geoff heard him grumble as he removed his jacket and tossed it into the office. "Cold as fuck."

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Geoff commented, grinning as Michael turned to him with a disgruntled expression that quickly softened into a soft, tired look.

"Couldn't sleep last night. It's like my brain knew I had to be up early and decided to be an asshole about it." He whined, walking over to the wall to grab his apron.

Geoff hummed in reply and removed his hands from the dough, scraping off any that stuck to his hands before wiping them on his apron, which was already covered in streaks of flour and frosting. He watched as Michael pulled off his thermal shirt to get down to a black t-shirt and donned his apron, ignoring the way his throat had gone dry from the display.

"What are we making today, boss?" Michael asked, and Geoff snapped out of his daze and got back to business.

"Sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees." He said with dismay, shaking his head, "I used to have integrity as a baker and now look at me. Making fucking holiday themed cookies."

"Yeah. Integrity. That's what it was." Michael replied with a shit-eating grin and Geoff narrowed his eyes before flicking flour in his employee's direction, dotting the front of his shirt with specks of white. 

And that's how the flour war started. It was also how the two men ended up on the floor covered in white, laughing so hard they had tears making tracks through the powder on their faces, the kitchen looking as if a flour snowstorm had transpired. The stuff covered the floor, counters, and even made a few patches on the walls.

As the laughter died down, Geoff looked over at Michael, who was still grinning. He gave a smile on his own and, his body _clearly_ acting on its own accord, leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger man's.

His heart froze as he felt Michael tense up, but then he was kissing him _back_ and then Geoff's hands were on his cheeks and Michael was holding onto the straps of his apron and his lips were so _soft_ Geoff couldn't even believe this was actually happening.

And then the feeling of a cold breeze billowing into the room had the two men jumping away from each other like they'd been burned, and Ray turned around from closing the door only to blurt out, "What the fuck happened here?" At the sight of the flour-covered kitchen, some powder drifting back down to the floor after the outside air had disrupted it. His frustrated facial expression turned to one of confusion as he registered Michael's bright red cheeks and the fact that neither him nor Geoff were looking at each other, before heaving a sigh and stating that he was going to go grab a broom.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Tuesday December 30th, 1 pm]**

Nine days had passed since Geoff and Michael had kissed, and neither of them had brought it up. When they had first met up again to prepare cupcakes for Geoff's new year's eve party (which Michael had agreed to before things had become increasingly awkward between them), you could practically cut the tension with a knife. But, as the day wore on, they slipped back into their casual banter and joking ways.

"I'm thinking of adding some of these to the menu." Geoff stated as he started icing cooled off cupcakes, Michael carefully pulling another batch from the oven.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Need more 'fuck me running's in the world." Geoff grinned at that, pulling a bowl of icing he had been working on for about an hour towards him, tasting it before nodding and pouring about a glass' worth of scotch into the sugary substance.

"Geoff what the fuck!" Michael blurted, laughing so hard he had to brace his hand against the counter, "Are you trying to _kill_ people?"

"What a way to go out, huh?" Geoff joked with a grin before taking a swig from the bottle, emptying it and tossing it into the trash, luckily making it into the can and avoiding getting broken glass all over the floor. "I'm going to name it..." Geoff paused as he mulled it over then finished with, "Brownman's nips."

"Ray will be so honored, judging by his active drinking habits." Michael joked dryly.

"Damn right he will be. Taste this." Geoff replied, getting a spoon full of the spiked frosting and holding it out to Michael, who laughed.

"No way. Stop trying to get me drunk old man."

Geoff grinned deviously and launched forward, grabbing Michael's arm and pulling him closer, the two scrabbling before Geoff managed to get the spoon into Michael's mouth. The lad laughed around the utensil then made a good show of licking the cream off the metal, making suggestive noises and even giving it a final, slow lick as he pulled it from his mouth, winking at Geoff, whose mouth had gone dry with his stomach was trying to exit his body via throat. "That stuff really packs a punch, Geoff." Michael said, voice soft as their close proximity became very noticeable.

"That's the point." Geoff replied, mentally willing himself to move away, but his body started acting on its own accord, one of his hands moving to grasp at Michael's hip while the other cupped the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Unlike the last time, Michael returned the contact instantly, the spoon clattering to the floor just before Michael's fingers tangled themselves into Geoff's hair, eliciting a moan from the older man as he pushed Michael back against the counter.

His hand wandered down from Michael's hip to hike up his leg, grabbing roughly at his thigh, causing Michael to whine into his mouth. Geoff ground their hips together, his own erection straining against the front of his jeans, almost relieved to feel Michael was hard as well. Both men moaned and Michael's hands moved down Geoff's back to his ass, smearing flour over the back of his back T-shirt and leaving white, powdery handprints on his jeans, but Geoff really could not give two fucks about a little bit of flour.

Geoff pushed Michael's shirt up and ran his fingers, that had a small amount of frosting on them, over his chest and stomach before reaching a hand between them, palming him through his jeans as he kissed and sucked at his neck, Michael's head falling back as he braced both hands on the counter behind him. "Geoff, fuck." Michael groaned, bucking up into his hand. "Should probably... Shit--move out of the kitchen." He choked out, and Geoff slowly pulled back, his eyes raking over Michael's body slumped against the counter. Shirt pushed up and bunched around his chest, streaks of, fucking Christ, white frosting smeared over his stomach, a very noticeable tent in his jeans.

"Get the fuck into my office and get that shirt off." Geoff growled, and Michael complied, pushing off the counter and walking quickly into the cluttered office branching off of the kitchen, Geoff following close behind and slamming the door shut behind them.

As soon as the lock clicked into place, Geoff stalked forward and pushed Michael back against his desk, stooping down to lick the long streaks of frosting from Michael's skin, the younger man moaning and grabbing at Geoff's hair as his tongue swiped across his nipple. "Geoff." He whined and the action was repeated, over and over again until Michael was shaking and letting out more whimpered pleas than moans.

"Turn around, and get your pants off." Geoff whispered gruffly into his ear, and Michael stepped forward from the desk, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor before kicking them aside, turning his back to Geoff and bracing his hands against the wooden surface of the desk. Geoff stripped himself down and sighed in relief as his erection was finally freed from his tight jeans, grabbing a bottle of lube from his desk.

"You keep lube in here?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Never know when it comes in handy." Geoff replied, slicking up to of his fingers.

"You jerk off at your desk don't yo-- _fuck_ Geoff!" Michael's comment was abruptly cut off as Geoff pushed a finger inside him, bracing his free hand against his upper back.

"What was that?" Geoff teased as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of him.

"N-nothing Geoff just... Just keep doing that, please." Michael begged, and Geoff pressed the finger as deep as it would go, curling it inside of him and just barely brushing against his prostate, causing Michael to whine out and arch his back. "Ge-eoff." He moaned brokenly, and Geoff felt a surge of arousal at the sound.

"You look so good like this, Michael." Geoff cooed as he added a second finger, stretching him open, giving periodic jabs to his prostate. Michael was shaking and moaning like there was no tomorrow, his elbows buckling as he braced himself into his forearms, his head falling down to rest against them, raising his ass higher into the air.

"Geoff please fuck me. Christ, I need it please." Michael begged, voice shaking and breaking on the last word, and Geoff just knew that he was tearing up.

Geoff pulled his fingers free and turned Michael around, pushing him back onto the desk before coating himself in lube and pulling the younger man's hips off of the edge of the desk, pushing deep inside of him in one shallow thrust. Michael moaned loudly and gripping onto Geoff's shoulders to keep himself upright, biting at the skin where his neck met his shoulder as Geoff started to fuck him, building up to a pace that had them both breathless and Michael shaking and gasping for air between moans.

Geoff fisted a hand into Michael's curls and pulled his head back as he pressed deep inside of him, listening to the hiccup he elicited before noticing the tears spilling out of his glazed over eyes.

"Fuck, Michael." Geoff moaned and began fucking him with a renewed vigor, his fingers biting into his hips hard enough to leave red marks on the skin. Michael moaned and slumped against Geoff, his fingers scrambling to find purchase on the desk as his climax built, finally finding the edge of the furniture and holding it with a white-knuckle grip as he came, throwing his head back and cursing between moans, Geoff following soon after, forehead falling forward against Michael's chest.

They both remained completely still as they came down from the high of their orgasms, catching their breaths and regaining their senses.

After a few minutes of silence Geoff cleared his throat and asked, "So the frosting was good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for about an hour straight without stopping. I feel like I came out of a trance (a very sexy trance ayo)
> 
> Thanks for reading friend.


End file.
